Fiesta en casa de Gil
by GunShotResidue
Summary: Es una noche aburrida cuando los CSI deciden planear una fiesta y de alguna extraña manera termina siendo en la casa de Grissom. GSR WCR NickMia
1. Atrapado

**A/N:** No me pertenece nada de CSI ni esas cosas y no hago dinero de ello.

Este fic va para mi amiga TinaMandarina y para alelopez88 que hoy cumple años! Feliz cumple hermanita!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fiesta en casa de Gil**

**Capítulo I: Atrapado**

"Aun no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esto" dijo Grissom mientras veía a Catherine moviéndose alrededor de toda su casa, su casa, su santuario privado, haciendo mil y un cosas a la vez

"Pues créelo porque en unas tres horas vas a tener a casi todo el equipo y otros amigos en tu casa, y más te vale ser un buen anfitrión"

Todo había comenzado hacía una semana, durante un turno interminable dado que no había absolutamente nada que hacer y uno puede confirmar que no hay nada que hacer cuando ve a Sara Sidle sentada en el salón de descanso con una revista en las manos.

"_Hace tiempo que no hacemos nada juntos" Warrick había dicho, no lo había dirigido a alguien en específico sino que era un comentario suelto_

"_Deberíamos hacer algo" dijo Nick apoyando el comentario de Warrick_

"_¡Una fiesta! ¡Deberíamos de tener una fiesta!" ese era Greg, siempre alegre y emocionado_

"_Yo me apunto para la fiesta" dijo Sara desde un sillón, todos la miraron un poco extraño al comienzo pero luego le sonrieron, era bueno que se concentrara en el trabajo, pero era aún mejor que se concentrara en encontrar una vida fuera del trabajo_

"_Sólo hace falta una casa, pero tiene que ser LA casa" dijo Catherine emocionada, justo en ese momento apareció Grissom_

"_¿LA casa? Define LA para nosotros" dijo Grissom sin saber en lo que se estaría metiendo_

"_Tiene que ser grande, con un jardín y un lugar para hacer una barbacoa" comenzó Warrick_

"_Tiene que tener una sala en ese jardín" completó Nick_

"_Tiene que tener una piscina en ese jardín" dijo Greg, la sola idea de Sara en un bikini lo ponía más feliz aun_

"_Tiene que ser de alguno de nosotros" dijo Sara poniéndole el toque realista a la conversación_

"_Saben, esa casa existe, y es de uno de nosotros" comentó Catherine mientras miraba a Grissom, quien se estaba asustando_

"_¿De que hablan?" preguntó Grissom mirando a todos por intervalos_

"_De la fiesta del próximo Viernes Gil, la que se va a realizar en tu casa" dijo Catherine sonriendo la sonrisa que tenía cuando se sentía triunfante_

Así era como había acabado metido en todo ese embrollo, para comenzar él nunca, bueno, casi nunca asistía a esas salidas de grupo que tenía su equipo, en parte era porque quería convencerse que sólo eran eso, sólo eran su equipo, pero con cada día que pasaba se daba más cuenta que su equipo se había convertido en su familia, todos eran una gran familia. Y la segunda razón comenzaba con un S, con dos en realidad, Sara Sidle, una salida en grupo con ella y de seguro que desearía salir con ella más seguido, y sin tanta gente.

Grissom estaba sentado en el sofá mientras Catherine ponía vasos, sacaba los snacks que habían comprado, se aseguraba de que todo estuviese en su sitio. Luego del tremendo lío en el que lo había metido, Catherine le prometió ayudarlo con todo lo que envolvía la fiesta, con los preparativos, la comida, le dijo que hasta le conseguiría un traje de baño, aún podía recordar el día que lo llevó de compras, Gil parecía un niñito que no quería ir de compras con su madre.

"_Sube al auto Gil" le dijo Catherine mientras esperaba que Grissom se subiera_

"_Me debes una y una muy grande Catherine" le respondió Grissom mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, Catherine manejaba bien, comúnmente, pero cuando se trataba de ir de compras… era otra historia_

_Llegaron al mall y Catherine tomó la mano de Grissom, comúnmente si alguna mujer tomaba de su mano así de la nada Grissom se hubiera asustado y hasta hubiese retirado su mano de la que la sostenía pero esa era Catherine, la persona que más lo conocía, bueno, que desconocía menos de él (sin contar a Sara), la persona que no le importaba estar en su espacio personal mientras que Grissom no se quejara y hasta ahora no escuchaba ninguna queja. Lo llevó hasta la tienda de Quiksilver, Lindsey ya estaba en esa edad en la que comenzaba a salir con amigos y las fiestas de piscina ya eran mixtas y había visto en una foto un traje de baño que le gustaría a Grissom._

_La chica que estaba atendiendo la tienda en ese momento se acercó a ellos a ofrecerle si podía ayudarles en algo, Grissom estaba a punto de decir que no gracias cuando Catherine comenzó a hablar._

"_Si por favor, estamos buscando un traje de baño de su tamaño" dijo mientras movía la cabeza a donde estaba parado Grissom "¿Podría guiarnos a la sección de hombres"_

_Y así fue como comenzó un episodio algo vergonzoso para Grissom. Catherine le mostró unas ropas de baño, tuvo la delicadez de preguntarle cual le gustaba y se la dio para que se la pruebe._

"_Déjeme ver como te queda antes que decidas algo ¿Entendiste?" preguntó Catherine usando su tono maternal de cuando Lindsey y ella no estaban de muy buenas_

"_Sí mamá" murmuró Grissom lo suficientemente alto como para que Catherine lo escuchara_

_Pasaron unos cuantos minutos desde que Grissom entró al cambiador pero para Cath esos minutos parecían horas, eternidades. Tocó a su puerta y le preguntó si le faltaba mucho, cuando Grissom no respondió miró al piso, sus pies estaban ahí lo que indicaba que no se había escapado por alguna ventana o algo similar._

"_¿Puedes salir de una vez?" preguntó ansiosa, ver a Grissom en traje de baño no era muy común_

"_No"_

"_¿Por qué?" ahora Cath estaba perdiendo la paciencia_

"_¿Podrías alcanzarme uno en una talla más… pequeña?" _

"_¿Seguro que quieres una más pequeña?"_

"_Sí Cath, aunque no lo creas he comprado ropa antes"_

_Catherine se quedó callada, sin cuestionar las intensiones de Grissom le alcanzó un traje de baño idéntico pero dos tallas más pequeño, si sus significados de "más pequeña" eran parecidos entonces esa debería de quedarle muy bien. Pasaron otros tres minutos hasta que Grissom por fin salió del vestidor, al ver a Catherine mirando una revista aclaró su garganta, sin embargo no estaba listo para lo que vería. Moviendo la cabeza hacia donde esperaba encontrar a Grissom, Catherine tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no caer sorprendida, frente a ella se encontraba su amigo de toda la vida Gil, usando nada más que un traje de baño completamente a excepción de las letras blancas que habían a un costado de la pierna izquierda con el nombre de la marca._

"_Wow" dijo Cath "Y eso es algo que no muchos hombres reciben de mí"_

_Grissom simplemente se sintió algo intimidado_

"_¡De donde sacaste es cuerpo? Es más ¿Por qué has escondido ese cuerpo?" dijo Cath sonriendo, mientras le golpeaba amistosamente su buen trabajado abdomen "Alguien ha estado teniendo tiempo libre"_

"_Tengo insomnio Cath, digamos que aproveché el tiempo yendo al gimnasio" dijo Gil mientras se apartaba de su amiga, le había comenzado a dar un poco de miedo_

"_Sara se va a quedar boquiabierta!" le dijo Cath, a lo que Grissom respondió con silencio._

TBC


	2. Que comience la fiesta

**Fiesta en casa de Gil**

**Capítulo II: Que comience la fiesta**

Catherine había llegado a la casa de Grissom a eso de las 2 de la tarde, la fiesta no comenzaría hasta las 8 pero dado que le había prometido organizar todo lo único que no podía faltarle era tiempo. A eso de las 5:30 pm Catherine obligó a Grissom a ponerse su traje de baño, al comienzo éste se mostró sorprendido.

"_Sí, me gustó verte en un traje de baño, pero lo hago para que por lo menos tenga la garantía que lo tendrás puesto y no tus horribles pantalones que son demasiado sueltos para ti" le dijo_

Sabiendo que Gil no se pondría los pantalones y el resto de ropa que había comprado a excepción que ella hiciera algo drástico, Cath había puesto toda su ropa nueva en su cama además había escondido sus polos viejos dado que si bien había conseguido que Grissom compre un traje de baño y que acceda a usarlo, estaba segura de que él no era el tipo de hombre que andaba en traje de baño por su casa, así que estaba convencida de que lo primero que buscaría después de cambiarse sería un polo qué ponerse.

Unos veinte minutos después Grissom volvió a su sala para encontrarla convertida en un buen lugar para una fiesta, nunca había pensado que su casa podría tener tantas utilidades. La razón por la que el hombre se demoró veinte minutos fue porque decidió darse un baño, se duchó, se afeitó y se cambió, y ahora hacía su ingreso "triunfal" a su propia sala vistiendo su traje de baño negro y un polo negro que habían comprado, el polo no era muy pegado pero a comparación de los polos que él comúnmente usaba… digamos que resaltaba el hecho que se había estado ejercitando.

"Muy bien, ahora, no creo que llegue nadie aún pero en caso de que así sea se cortés, me voy a cambiar" dijo Cath

'Si los citamos a las 8 por qué no habrían de llegar a las 8' pensó Grissom mientras cambiaba los canales del televisor, para ser un hombre adulto con el coeficiente intelectual de un genio estaba comportándose de una manera bastante infantil haciendo caras a las espaldas de Cath, estando como un niño impaciente por irse en una aburrida reunión familiar "Verás como cambias de humor al ver a Sara en un bikini" se dijo a si mismo pero luego pensó en lo difícil que sería quitar esa imagen de su retina.

El timbre sonó a las 8:26, por lo menos alguien era un tanto considerado de que a Grissom le gustaba la puntualidad, fue ahí cuando Grissom comenzó a pensar que nadie se atrevía a ir temprano porque le temían pero Cath disipó sus duda al decirle que nunca nadie llega a una fiesta por lo menos media hora después de que lo citaron, era algo así como una regla no escrita. La persona que había tocado el timbre había sido Greg, quien vestía un traje de baño que iba con su personalidad, de unos rombos de colores marrón y celeste claro con un fondo blanco y ahora se encontraba sentado al costado de Grissom en el sillón, con una cerveza bien helada en la mano.

"_¡Cervezaaaaaaaaa! ¡Traje cerveza!" dijo Greg entrando a la casa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el joven aprendiz se sentía honrado de poder pisar la casa de su jefe, héroe e ídolo_

"_Gracias Greg pero, ya habíamos comprado cerveza" dijo Grissom mientras Greg ponía los muchos six-packs de cerveza en un cooler ayudado por Cath_

"_En una fiesta nunca hay demasiada cerveza Grissom" dijo Greg con esa chispa que hacía tiempo Grissom no veía en el joven_

A las 9 en punto alguien más llamó a la puerta, esa vez era el turno de Catherine de abrir dado que Grissom y Greg estaban en una conversación muy interesante sobre… el seguro de la casa de Grissom. Por una parte Grissom dijo que él no pensaba decirle cuanto le había costado la casa o el seguro y Greg se defendía diciendo que no lo decía para estimar cuanto ganaba, aunque si tenía esa curiosidad, sino que se lo decía porque después de la fiesta mas le valía tener un buen seguro por los daños que podrían ocurrir.

"Wow chica, mírate a ti misma y dime si no eres linda!" exclamó Warrick desde la puerta

"Dile a Warrick que pase" dijo Grissom para molestar a Cath, así como ella sabía que había algo entre él y Sara, él sabía que había algo entre ella y Warrick.

La expresión de Warrick era válida porque en realidad a Cath si se le veía muy bien en esa falda blanca y ese polo de manga cero medio rosado pastel. Warrick saludó a Greg y a Grissom y procedió a tomar una cerveza y unirse a la conversación sobre el seguro. Catherine estaba escuchando la conversación pero su mente estaba en otro lado, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cuan feliz iba a estar tan pronto Sara o Mia llamaran a la puerta, ¡Dios! Estaba tan desesperada que se alegraría si Sofía entraba en algún momento. Sofía Curtis había sido invitada en parte por pena y en parte por educación.

"_Brass, te esperamos el Viernes, ¿No?" preguntó Nick sin darse cuenta que Sofía estaba ahí_

"_Ehm, sí" dijo Brass "Estaré alrededor de las 9" respondió el policía_

"_Sofía… no sabía que estabas acá" dijo Nick al entrar a la oficina, y siendo el un caballero sabía que debía invitarla, sin importar el hecho que lo iban a matar "Sofía, si no tienes nada que hacer… hay una pequeña reunión en casa de Grissom"_

"_Bueno, veré si tengo planes, pero, haré lo posible para ir" dijo la detective, todo el mundo sabía que Sofía había puesto los ojos en algo que no podía tener, y ese algo era Gil Grissom._

La conversación se había movido del tema del seguro al tema del baseball, ¿Cómo? En realidad nadie sabía, Grissom estaba haciendo un punto muy interesante cruzando estadísticas y probabilidades cuando fue interrumpido por el timbre, miró a Cath para pedirle el favor que abriera la puerta pero ella evitó su mirada. El timbre sonó de nuevo y Grissom hizo un rápido e incompleto resumen de lo que estaba diciendo antes de partir hacia la puerta, lo que vio tras ese pedazo de madera en forma rectangular le quitó el aliento.

"Sara, hola" dijo Grissom pareciendo un muchacho que no sabía qué decirle a la chica que le gustaba, pero eso era cierto, bueno, sin contar que el ya no era tan joven

"Hola Griss" dijo Sara mirándolo de arriba abajo "Nunca creí que fueras el tipo de persona que caminaba por su casa sin zapatos" dijo sonriente mientras pasaba y Grissom cerraba la puerta, pero ella aún seguía ahí, esperando tener un momento de privacidad con él

"Bueno, todos están sin zapatos, podrías unirte al club" dijo y al momento Sara dejó sus zapatos cerca de la puerta "Déjame decirte que te vez… linda" –No pudiste pensar en otra palabra más adecuada? Preciosa, hermosa, espectacular? – se dijo a él mismo

"Y aún no has visto nada" dijo Sara mientras que se iba a saludar a Cath

Grissom se quedó por la puerta durante unos minutos, quería inmortalizar en su memoria aquella vista tan hermosa que tenía frente a él, Sara vestía un polo verde, más ajustado de los que usaba a trabajar pero que la hacía ver más sexy de lo que se veía cuando iba a trabajar, y su falda blanca con flores verdes parecía volar cuando ella caminaba. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia su sillón y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande al ver que Sara había tomado su sitio, se fue entonces a la cocina y se preparó un Screwdriver, guardando el Vodka y el jugo de naranja, salió al patio, y todos lo siguieron cual patitos siguen a su madre, lo cual encontró un tanto chistoso, 'Son mi familia' pensó Grissom mientras hacía el plan de olvidarse de que él era el jefe y simplemente divertirse.

Cath y Warrick se sentaron en una de las sillas de playa que Grissom tenía al lado de la piscina, Greg jaló una para donde Grissom se había sentado que era un tipo de silla columpio lo suficientemente grande como para tres personas y eso fue algo que Sara se percató pues fue a sentarse directamente al costado de Grissom 'Hoy es la noche' pensó ella 'hoy va a caer'. Al principio Gil estuvo sorprendido por el hecho que Sara se sentara a su costado pero ¿Cuándo no era ella quien tomaba a iniciativa? Lo que si lo sorprendió por completo, y pudo ver que también sorprendió al resto fue cuando se inclinó levemente de modo que sus brazos se tocaban, por un momento Grissom pensó que Sara se echaría en el sofá y lo usaría de almohada.

"Oh, el bueno de Gil esta tomando juguito de naranja" dijo Greg sonriendo, Grissom estaba a punto de responderle cuando lo interrumpió el timbre, dado que él no pensaba dejar el lado de Sara y que era el turno de Cath de ir a contestar la puerta decidió quedarse callado.

Un minuto después apareció Nick con Brass, Mia y Hodges. Catherine comenzó a molestarlo preguntándole si es que estaba ganando un poco de dinero extra ofreciendo su servicio de taxista y Grissom hizo un comentario con respecto a no estar utilizando el auto que le daba el estado porque Brass podría arrestarlo por eso.

"¿Jugo de naranja?" preguntó esta vez Brass que también estaba sentado en el círculo

"No, Screwdriver" dijo Grissom mientras veía la cara de asombro de Greg

"¡Nunca dijiste que tenías Vodka o esas cosas!" exclamó el muchacho

"Nunca preguntaste mi estimado Greggo" dijo Grissom riendo, en realidad no había tomado mas que dos sorbos de su trago por estar enganchado en la conversación

"¿Puedo?" preguntó Sara mientras su mano cubría la mano de Gil que estaba sosteniendo el vaso

"Sí… sí, seguro" dijo Grissom mientras sentía el vaso deslizarse por su mano hasta la de Sara y viéndola tomar tan delicadamente del vaso

"Uno sabe que la quiere cuando deja que tome de su trago" dijo Catherine con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por fortuna Grissom no tuvo que decir nada porque el timbre sonó nuevamente.

'Uno sabe que la quiere cuando la deja tomar de su trago, ¿Qué diablos fue eso?' se preguntaba Grissom mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Abrió y dejó pasar a Archie, estaba regresando al jardín cuando el timbre sonó nuevamente, dado que él estaba cerca y que si contestaba a la puerta Catherine tendría que hacerlo las siguientes dos veces en caso que llegase alguien, aunque eso no era muy probable porque no recordaba que hubiesen invitado a tanta gente, se acercó y abrió la puerta nuevamente.

"Hola" dijo Sofía entrando a la sala, estaba vistiendo una blusa blanca que en realidad no era blanca sino transparente y unos shorts muy cortos color beige.

"Todos están en el jardín" dijo Grissom mientras la guiaba a donde el resto, sin prestarle mucha atención y dirigiéndose sin hesitar a su antiguo sitio que gracias a Dios aún seguía libre.


	3. El hombre del momento es… Gil Grissom

**Fiesta en casa de Gil**

**Capítulo III El hombre del momento es… Gil Grissom**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Sofía entró en la casa, dos horas en las que habían ocurrido muchas cosas que iban desde graciosas hasta impresionantes. Para comenzar, cuando Grissom regresó al patio todos lo estaban mirando raro, en parte era por el comentario de Catherine y en parte era porque había llegado escoltando a Sofía.

"_¿Qué va a ser Grissom, la rubia o la castaña?" preguntó Brass con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, a lo que todos respondieron con risas_

En una situación normal Grissom se hubiese puesto serio y hubiese acabado con la diversión en ese mismo instante, pero dado que estaban en un ambiente relajado y se había prometido olvidarse de los status y simplemente divertirse con el resto respondió al comentario de Brass dando una sonrisa de medio lado y alzando las cejas mostrando que tenía algo en mente pero dejando a todos con la duda.

Otro de los eventos divertidos hasta lo que iba de la noche era el ver a un Greg mucho más alegre de lo que era en el trabajo, y Grissom pensaba que eso era difícil de imaginar. Todos habían estado hablando cuando Greg se paró sigilosamente y entró en la casa, todos pensaron que iría al baño o a sacar algo del refrigerador, traer los snacks por ejemplo pero en un instante de silencio todos los habitantes del patio saltaron hasta las estrellas. Greg había puesto uno de sus famosos cd's de música a todo volumen en el equipo de Grissom.

"_Por el amor de Dios Greg, nos vas a dejar sordos" gritó Nick cuando Greg regresó al patio bailando al ritmo de la música_

"_¡Grissom, no sabes como me puede gustar tu casa! ¡Simplemente AMO tu equipo de sonido!" dijo Greg mientras jalaba a Sara fuera de su asiento y la hacía bailar con él._

Así fue como todos comenzaron a bailar, bueno, todos menos Grissom que estaba muy entretenido observando a Sara bailar. Mientras Greg bailaba con Sara, Warrick obviamente bailaba con Cath, Archie sacó a bailar a Sofía y Nick no se alejó del lado de Mia, ¡Por Dios! Hodges estaba bailando solo y Brass no podía contener su risa, hacía tanto tiempo que el hombre no se reía así que hasta le comenzó a doler la barriga de la risa.

Una canción que Grissom no sabía que existía estaba sonando en los parlantes, si hubiera sido por él, él se hubiera quedado sentado viendo a todos bailar pero al ver que Mia sacaba a Brass a bailar y que Sofía estaba haciendo su rumbo hacia él, decidió adelantarse y bailar con Cath, sacando a Warrick del medio.

"**_Esta noche haremos el amor, bailando_**

_**Tu cuerpo es mío, tuyo es mi corazón**_

**_Vamos a perder el control, bailando"_**

"No sabía que podías bailar esta música" dijo Catherine asombrada

"Yo tampoco sabía que yo podía bailar esta música" dijo un sonriente Grissom, tenía que aceptarlo, estaba pasándola muy bien

"¿Puedo quitártelo?" preguntó Sara mientras se interponía entre Cath y Grissom

"Cuando quieras" dijo Cath volviendo a bailar con Warrick

Si Grissom estaba sorprendido porque podía bailar ese tipo de música estaba más sorprendido aún del autocontrol que podía ejercer sobre el mismo para no besar a Sara mientras que ella bailaba tan cerca de él. Bailar con Catherine era una cosa pero bailar con Sara, y esa canción específicamente era algo demasiado increíble como para ser verdad, y si estábamos hablando de cuestionar la realidad Grissom tenía que estar en el séptimo cielo mientras escuchaba a Sara cantar una parte de la canción.

"**_Ay, vamos a bailar una y otra vez_**

**_Que yo quiero amanecer, bailando junto a ti_**

_**Vamos dime, por favor que no te vas, **_

**_Que tú te quieres quedar bailando esta noche junto a mí_**

**_No es igual sin ti_**

**_Ven quédate junto a mi"_**

(Bailando, La quinta estación)

"¡¿Quién tiene hambre!" preguntó Greg como si estuviese presentando algún tipo de show

"Yo!" respondieron Nick, Warrick, Sara, Cath, Brass y Hodges al mismo tiempo

"¡Grissom! ¡Grissom!" comentaron a gritar todos al unísono, esa era su señal para ir a la parrilla y comenzar a cocinar

"¿No esperan que ruja no?" preguntó Grissom sonriente

"¡Ruge! ¡Ruge! ¡Ruge!"

Grissom simplemente comenzó a reír antes de echar un rugido al aire, hacía años que no hacía eso, mínimo desde que había estado en su tercer año de la universidad en una fiesta de una fraternidad. Mientras el carbón se prendía y la parrilla calentaba las chicas tuvieron la iniciativa de utilizar la piscina, en realidad todo fue un malévolo plan que acabaría con un Greggo muy, muy mojado.

"¿De acuerdo?" preguntó Catherine, la mente siniestra de todo el plan

"De acuerdo" dijeron las chicas con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

Mientras que Cath, Sofía y Mia hablaban con los chicos que ahora estaban alrededor de la parrilla, Sara estaba esperando a Greg al lado de la piscina. El plan iba como sigue: atraerlo, torturarlo, tirarlo. Así que entrado a la fase uno del plan Sara llamó a su pobre víctima con una tierna pero tentadora voz que hizo que el cabello de la nuca de Grissom se erizara.

"Greggo, ¿Podrías venir?" preguntó Sara, si Greg hubiese sido un tanto más inteligente, o no hubiese estado tan engatusado por la dulce voz de Sara se hubiera detenido a preguntar por qué lo estaba llamando pero eso no ocurrió. Casi tan rápido como lo que toma decir "Hola" Greg estaba al lado de Sara conversando en susurros, lo cual hacía que Grissom lo les quitara la vista de encima. Los observó mientras hablaban, observó que Sara lo tocaba por momentos y justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a unirse a la conversación observó la mirada que Sara tenía, esa mirada de cuando estaba planeando algo, esa mirada que le había dado cuando le dijo que aún no había visto nada, oh si esa mirada significaba lo que él creía que significaba entonces Greg estaba en serios problemas.

"Corren rumores que… que sabes besar bien" dijo Sara con su sonrisita malévola pero tierna en el rostro

"¿Quieres saber si los rumores son ciertos?" Greg nunca hubiese desperdiciado la oportunidad de besar a Sara

"Claro" dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello, esa era la señal.

Greg estaba acercándose lentamente a la cara de Sara, Grissom miraba y simplemente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuese una broma, sino tendría que matar a Greg, estaban a meros centímetros de distancia cuando Sara dio un paso al costado y Cath, Mia y Sofía llegaron corriendo desde atrás y lo empujaron a la piscina. Se escuchó un grito y luego un gran _splash_, todos voltearon la mirada hacia el borde de la piscina y comenzaron a reír histéricamente, Grissom era uno de quienes estaban a punto de llorar de tanta risa.

"No puedes culpar a un hombre por soñar" dijo Greg mientras sacudía la cabeza, lo cual desencadenó otra ola de risas.


	4. Simplemente son hombres

**Fiesta en casa de Gil**

**Capítulo IV: ¿Qué esperabas? Simplemente son hombres**

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche cuando ya todos habían terminado de comer y habían esperado treinta minutos porque la madre interna de Cath había saltado a la superficie.

_Warrick acabó su hamburguesa y se quitó el polo, estaba a punto de saltar a la piscina cuando escuchó el grito de Cath que lo hizo temblar y congelarse donde estaba_

"_¡¿Qué diablos crees estar haciendo!" preguntó la mujer_

"_¿Entrando a la piscina?"_

"_¿Nunca te dijeron que esperaras por lo menos media hora después de comer antes de entrar a la piscina?" dijo Cath mientras lo jalaba para que se sentase a esperar._

Grissom y Sara estaban sentados en una de las bancas, Sara echada y Grissom sentado a los pies, Nick y Mia estaban en el sofá/columpio, Warrick y Catherine estaban en otra banca y el resto estaba en sillas. Sofía, que no había quitado la mirada de Grissom desde que terminaron de comer, y parecía que lo estaba comiendo con los ojos, había puesto su silla justo al costado de donde Grissom estaba sentado, lo cual lo intimidaba y alegraba al mismo tiempo. Lo intimidaba porque Sofía estaba muy cerca y mirándolo mucho, y lo alegraba porque esa actitud de parte de Sofía ponía a Sara a la defensiva, haciéndola más cariñosa y juguetona lo cual, tenía que aceptar, el encontraba muy encantador y placentero.

"Ya pasó un poco mas de media hora" dijo Greg "¿Saben lo que eso significa?" preguntó con una sonrisita en el rostro

"Tiempo de bikinis" dijo Nick lentamente y sonriendo

"Bien chicas ¿Quién va primero?" preguntó Warrick mirando indiscretamente a Cath

"Oh yo no, comí mucho" dijo Sara mientras se cogía la barriga

"Parece que seré yo entonces" dijo Cath solamente para complacer a Warrick

Cath se paró y se dirigió al borde de la piscina, diez pares de ojos mirándola, y unos verdes muy fijados en ella para decir la verdad. Comenzó a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música, comenzando a quitarse el polo para quedarse con la parte de arriba de un bikini blanco, luego, se quitó la falda y saltó a la piscina, se escucharon gritos y hurras y risas y silbidos y luego Cath se apoyó al borde de la piscina mientras esperaba a ver quién sería la siguiente valiente.

"10" dijo Warrick sonriendo

"8" dijo Greg "Yo tenía mejores fantasías contigo Cath"

"9" votaron Brass y Hodges

"7" dijo Archie "También me siento algo decepcionado"

"8" dijo Nicky quien pensaba darle un 10 a Mia sin importar qué

"7" dijo Grissom "Hey, no es nada nuevo Cath… Un momento, no me mal entiendan quiero decir… ¿Quién es la siguiente?" una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su rostro

Mía se levanto y se paró donde Cath había estado parada. Con un movimiento de caderas que hacían que los ojos de Nick parecieran péndulos comenzó por levantarse la falda del vestido que estaba usando, tomando su tiempo y divirtiéndose mientras se divertía con el resto, finalmente se quitó el vestido revelando un bikini turquesa muy bonito y saltando a la piscina.

"Debo decir que nunca me imagine desvistiéndome frente a Grissom o Hodges o Brass" dijo Mia mientras nadaba hacia donde Cath estaba apoyada

"Déjame decirte que este hombre te da un 10" dijo Nicky mirando a Mia

"Este hombre te da un 9, buen movimiento de caderas" dijo Greggo

Y así fueron dando sus puntajes, siendo Grissom el último en darlo y uno de los más bajos en dar también, no se sentía muy cómodo calificando las habilidades para desvestirse de las chicas de la oficina, sin embargo ahora podía dar testimonio de que cuando decían "altamente calificadas" podían tomar la frase en cualquier sentido. Grissom sintió a Sara moviéndose y se emocionó increíblemente, una de sus fantasías estaría por volverse realidad, bueno, parte de la fantasía pero luego se sintió desalentado al ver que Sofía comenzaba a hacer unos movimientos extraños mientras lo miraba.

"La chica te desea!" le dijo Brass de modo que no todos pudieran escuchar lo que le decía "Yo le doy un 8"

'Tiempo de Sara, tiempo de Sara' pensaba Grissom sonriendo mientras escuchaba dar a los otros sus resultados. Hubo un momento de silencio y Grissom estaba a punto de preguntar qué diablos era lo que los estaba deteniendo cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba que él dé su veredicto, "Uhm… 6, sí, 6" dijo Grissom que estaba comenzando a mostrarse algo impaciente.

"Supongo que es mi turno, ¿Podrías sostener esto?" le dijo a Grissom muy cerca del oído mientras se quitaba el polo y se lo ponía en el hombro "¿Qué califican el quitarse la ropa o el tirarse a la piscina?" una pregunta muy astuta de una persona muy audaz

"Todo mi estimada" dijo Archie sonriendo

Sara utilizó sus interminables piernas largas para ayudarla en medio de su baile, que no tenía la intención de ser nada sexual sino algo más sensual, a diferencia de Sofía por ejemplo. Una vez que se encontraba solamente en su bikini calculó la distancia a la piscina e hizo un aspa de molino seguido por un truco más de gimnasia para acabar saltando a la piscina. Tan pronto como salió a la superficie pudo ver a Grissom parado y boquiabierto.

"Yo le doy un 10, un 100 si es posible" dijo Grissom sonriendo

"Hoy no me voy si no cae" pensó Sara mientras oía la puntuación de los otros chicos.

"Bueno, nosotras ya fuimos calificadas, ahora nos falta calificarlos a ustedes" dijo Cath que había nadado al otro extremo de la piscina y ahora estaba sentada al borde.

El primero en saltar al agua fue Warrick, seguido por Nick, Greg y el resto de los chicos, Grissom seguía con su polo puesto mientras miraba la fina figura de Sara bajo una mezcla de luz de la luna con luz de los reflectores que había en el patio. "¿Vas a venir?" le preguntó Sara sonriéndole y unos minutos después Grissom ingresó a la piscina, hacía meses que no se daba el tiempo para relajarse en la piscina de su propia casa.

Como toda clásica fiesta de piscina había un juego que no podía faltar, el típico juego en el que te subes en los hombros de tu compañero y peleas con otro para ver quien tiene mas fuerza y llegas a ver a tu otro amigo caer al agua como una patata. Antes de jugar decidieron que sería algo de chicos, dado que la sola idea de Sofía teniendo la oportunidad de pelearse con Sara era algo que daba un poco de miedo, bueno a la mayoría le daba miedo, a Greg le daba curiosidad y hasta encontraba muy interesante y entretenido el ver a las dos mujeres peleando en bikinis.

"¡Yo tomo a Grissom!" dijo Greg mientras saltaba a los hombros del hombre

"Parece que Sofía no es la única competencia de Sara" dijo Nick mientras se subía en los hombros de Warrick

"Braaaaaaaaaaaaass" dijo Archie mientras se subía con un poco de dificultad a los hombros del capitán "Hay que matarlos"

"Bueno, yo reemplazo al primero que caiga" dijo Hodges que había sido dejado para el último.

Las chicas, siendo criaturas sociables y pensantes, estaban en una esquina de la piscina, comentando sobre los últimos rumores, es decir, chismes, que corrían por los pabellones del laboratorio de Criminalística. Estaban en una interesante conversación que cubría el tema de Hogdes con una revista Cosmopólitan, que según él simplemente la tenía porque era evidencia y estaba buscando restos de nada en particular.

"¡Ya dejen de hablar de lo de la revista!" dijo Hodges

"¿Qué revista?" preguntó Grissom que estaba atrapado al medio de Brass y Warrick

"Encontramos a Hodges leyendo una revista para chicas" dijo Mia sonriendo su maldad

"Bueno… la curiosidad si es característica de un científico…" dijo Grissom tratando de devolverle un poco de orgullo a Hodges.

"¿Alguna vez has estado leyendo Cosmo cuando tenías otras opciones?" preguntó Sara

"¡Dios, no! Esas revistas ponen cosas demasiado raras" dijo Grissom.

A/N: Si quieren ver la ropa que llevaba cada uno pueden ir a mi página que sale en mi profile e ir a la seccion de Fan Fics


	5. Cosas de chicas

**Fiesta en casa de Gil**

**Capítulo V: Cosas de chicas**

Unos minutos luego de que Grissom se distrajera hablando con las chicas Greg cayó al agua, se quejó que no era justo, que habían hecho un "todos contra Greggo" y que ya verían cuando jugaran de nuevo. Tan pronto como Greg tocó el agua Hodges ya estaba listo para subirse en los hombros de Grissom pero luego de haber escuchado el comentario de la revista… digamos que Grissom no quería estar muy cerca de Hodges, ni decir cargar a Hodges.

"Súbete en los hombros de Greg, por favor, su caída me golpeó la espalda" dijo Grissom, lo cual era cierto porque Greg no se dejó caer sino que al caer hizo que Grissom se fuera para atrás… quien sabía que el hombre era tan elástico.

Hodges accedió a subirse en los hombros de Greg nada más porque era Grissom quien se lo pedía, y Grissom era el jefe y bueno, era el hombre del momento. Si Hodges hubiera sabido que el juego se tornaría un "todos contra Hodges" entonces era más que seguro que no se hubiera aventurado a si quiera pensar en subirse en los hombros de Grissom. Si decimos que Hodges duró cinco minutos en la "infernal pelea de machos", que fue como la describió al unirse a Grissom, entonces estaríamos diciendo que hizo toda una hazaña.

Cuando las chicas vieron como se divertían los chicos tratando de matarse mientras jugaban decidieron que ellas también querían jugar. Les dijeron a los chicos que se pusieran al otro extremo de la piscina y que se quedaran ahí parados, Mia contó hasta tres y todas las chicas salieron nadando a toda marcha, para elegir a su pareja debían llegar primero a ella, como era de esperarse Catherine se fue directamente hacia Warrick, Mia hacia Nicky y a Sofía no le quedó más opción que nadar hacia Brass porque Sara ya tenía el derecho definitivo sobre Grissom desde antes de nadar.

_Greg cayó al agua y la espalda de Grissom logró hacer casi un arco perfecto haciendo que éste se de un estilo de voltereta en el agua. Greg salió del agua solamente para ser hundido por Grissom que estaba haciendo como si quisiera matarlo por haber perdido, luego simplemente se rieron mientras Hodges se acercaba. "Súbete en Greg" le dijo Grissom mientras se ponía hacia un borde de la piscina, ya no estaba tan joven como antes y esa 'acrobacia' que había hecho le había dolido un poco._

"_Ven con nosotras" dijo Sara desde donde estaba en la piscina. Grissom simplemente comenzó a nadar en dirección a las chicas, en dirección a Sara más específicamente_

"_No sabía que fueses tan flexible" dijo Sofía_

"_No lo soy" dijo Grissom que estaba casi al frente de Sara_

"_Ven" le volvió a decir._

_Cuando Grissom volteó la vista hacia donde se supone que encontraría a Sara pero en su lugar la encontró sentada al estilo indio al borde de la piscina, extendió su mano hacia él y él la tomó, se dejó guiar por Sara hasta que estuvo dándole la espalda, estaba a punto de voltearse para verla cuando sintió sus manos en sus hombros y el suave movimiento de sus manos en si piel, masajeando lentamente su cansada espalda._

"_¿Aun no he visto nada?" preguntó Grissom con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia el concreto del borde_

"_Todavía Grissom, esto aún no es nada" dijo Sara_

Así era, Sara había tomado posesión sobre Grissom masajeando su camino hacia él y ahora se encontraba subida en sus firmes hombros lista para matar a Sofía… no, lista para ganarle a las chicas, ¿Por qué querría ella matar a Sofía? ¿Solamente porque esta coqueteando con Grissom desvergonzadamente? No, ella no era de esa clase de chicas… o sí. De las muchísimas maneras en las que ella se había imaginado haciendo contacto con Grissom una pelea de piscina no era una, estar sentada en sus hombros sintiendo sus manos en sus rodillas era algo que nunca había imaginado pero que encontraba bastante cómodo.

"La que prevalezca en los hombros de su pareja elige el próximo juego" dijo Cath antes de decirle a Archie que él debía dar la señal para comenzar el juego.

A diferencia de los chicos, las chicas no hicieron ningún todo contra alguien sino que era un simple y justo todos contra todos, pero pareció que nadie le avisó eso a Sofía que estaba más concentrada en elegir el juego sin caer que en tumbar a alguien. La primera en caer fue Mia que se comenzó a matar de la risa cuando Cath trató de empujar a Sara y Grissom se movió a un lado, haciendo que su amiga y Warrick se fueran casi de cara al agua, pero Warrick tenía buenos reflejos y pudo evitar eso. Quedaban en juego Cath, Sara y Sofía, Cath miró a Sara y las dos sonrieron, ambas comenzaron a empujarse mutuamente pero luego de la nada voltearon para empujar a una desprevenida Sofía al agua, si hablan de estrategia esas dos eran como Pinky y Cerebro.

"Griss, se van a matar" dijo Warrick tratando de seguir estable

"Yo diría que nos van a matar" dijo Grissom tratando de no irse para atrás

La "lucha" se hacía cada vez más y más entretenida, habían pasado de los simples empujones a tratar de distraerse con palabras, Catherine le decía a Sara que una caída sobre Grissom no le haría daño y Sara le decía a Cath que podía aplicar lo mismo con respecto a Warrick. Los dos hombres ya estaban cansados de ser utilizados como animales de carga.

"¿Tú crees que nos maten?" preguntó Grissom mientras ponía sus manos en las canillas de Sara

"Más nos vale nada muy rápido" le dijo Warrick haciendo lo mismo, las chicas no los podían escuchar, estaban muy ocupadas riendo y empujándose

"¡Ahora!" dijo Grissom mientras él y Warrick empujaban a las dos chicas hacia atrás, dándoles impulso al poner sus manos bajo los pies de cada una y empujarlos.

Cath y Sara cayeron al agua pero salieron a la superficie rápidamente, vieron que Grissom y Warrick estaban tratando de huir hacia donde estaban los otros hombres y comenzaron la carrera tras ellos. Una de las ventajas que las chicas tenían al estar en el agua era que los chicos pesaban menos entonces les era más fácil jalarlos, como hizo Sara cuando atrapó una parte de la pierna de Grissom. El momentum de la fuerza que Sara utilizó para jalar a Grissom hizo que él llegara más cerca de lo que ella había calculado, Grissom estuvo a meros centímetros de su cuerpo cuando Sara saltó usando sus hombros de plataforma y lo comenzó a ahogar. Por otro lado Catherine había tenido el mismo problema pero en lugar de ahogar a Warrick bajo el agua había decidido ahogarlo en un gran beso, en el que estuvieron los dos hasta que el sonido del agua siendo rota por Grissom los asustó.

Grissom había dejado que Sara se divierta un poco al dejar que lo ahogara, siendo el más fuerte que ella podía haberla detenido fácilmente pero había decido usar su pequeño juego a su favor. Al comienzo hizo como si lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa y comenzó a hacer como si tratara de salir del agua, haciendo que Sara ponga más presión sobre sus hombros. Luego de un rato se quedó quieto, un segundo, dos segundos, al tercer segundo, cuando Sara había dejado de hacer presión, se impulsó usando el piso de la piscina y tomando a Sara por la cintura rompió la calma del agua y la tiró hacia atrás unos buenos metros, haciendo que Sara saliera disparada y gritando mientras él reía.

"¡Me las vas a pagar por esto!" dijo Sara mientras nadaba hacia Grissom

"¿Cómo me vas a hacer pagar?" preguntó Grissom medio burlándose

Sara vio que Grissom se estaba riendo y le dio una bofetada al agua, haciendo que salga disparada en dirección a Grissom quien dejó de reírse y comenzó a toser. Ese era el momento en el que Sara comenzaba a reírse cuando Grissom le respondió tirándole agua, y pronto las once personas que estaban en la fiesta comenzaron una guerra de agua donde no había ni aliados ni enemigos.


	6. El juego de Cath I

**Fiesta en casa de Gil**

**Capítulo VI: El juego de Cath**

**Parte 1**

"**_Recapacita, no vayamo' a perder la cabeza_**

_**Que esta es nuestra primera cita**_

**_Y yo ya llevo unas 10 cervezas"_**

Sofía había logrado convencer a Gil de bailar con ella, y todas las dotes de buen bailarín que Grissom aparentemente tenía parecieron desaparecer, en parte era porque se sentía intimidado por los sensuales movimientos de caderas que hacía Sofía y en parte era porque sentía la gélida mirada de Sara en su nuca.

"**_Fíjate un objetivo distinto que soy como un vino tinto,_**

_**Que si me tomas enfrío, engaño,**_

**_Y con los años me hago más listo, cariño"_**

(Estopa, Vino tinto)

Como todos ya estaban secos… menos las chicas que se habían quedado en la piscina un buen rato extra, decidieron continuar con la fiesta adentro, además que ya estaba haciendo un poco más de viento Grissom dijo que no pensaba que sus vecinos apreciaran el tener la música tan alta a esas horas de la noche. Las chicas se pusieron su ropa nuevamente y los chicos se pusieron sus polos, entraron a la casa y Grissom se fue a la cocina, regresó con un vaso con gaseosa y se sentó en un sillón personal, no esperaba que Sara se sentara en el brazo del sillón junto a él, y al verla haciendo simplemente le sonrió

"¿Ron con Coca-Cola, Griss?" preguntó Greg, 'Cada vez que ese hombre se va a la cocina aparece con un trago diferente' pensó

"No, Coca-Cola nada más" dijo Grissom sonriendo "¿Quieres una?" le preguntó a Sara

"Claro" dijo ella 'Todo esta yendo viento en popa, ahora vamos a ver que juego se le ocurre a Cath'

"_Dado que las dos caímos al mismo tiempo. ¿Quién elige?" preguntó Cath, quien se moría por elegir el siguiente juego_

"_Elígelo tu, pero más te vale que sea bueno" dijo Sara sonriendo mientras miraba de reojo a Grissom_

"_Oh, créeme, te va a encantar este juego"_

"Bien, todos elijan una pareja!" dijo Cath mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Warrick, sorprendiendo a todos

Sara le dio una mirada a Grissom quien instantáneamente accedió a ser su pareja para el juego, tal vez para algo más en un tiempo, pero esta vez se conformaron con pensar en el juego. "Vamos a jugar… ¡Trivia!" dijo Cath mientras sacaba unos timbres portátiles para cada pareja.

"Yo hago las preguntas" dijo Hodges tomando unas tarjetas negras

"No vale, Grissom y Sara están en el mismo equipo. Y tú ya viste las tarjetas" dijeron Greg y Brass

"No las he visto, Lindsey y sus amigas las hicieron así que eso no les da ventaja a Linus y Sally" dijo Cath

"¿Les ganamos Sally?" preguntó Grissom

"Creo que tendremos que hacerlo Linus" dijo Sara sonriendo 'Hace tanto tiempo que el Grissom gracioso no sale a jugar'

Grissom y Sara comenzaron muy bien, llevaban diez puntos de ventaja porque en las cinco preguntas que habían hecho ellos habían contestado todas pero cuando comenzaron temas que incluían a cantantes y a cosas de chicas de unos once o doce años simplemente se comenzaron a quedar callados.

"¿Mejor surfista del mundo y representante de la ropa Roxy?" leyó Hodges

"Oh, oh" dijo Greg mientras hacía sonar su timbre alocadamente "Sofía Mulanovich"

"Correcto, 2 puntos para tu equipo" dijo Hodges "¿Nombre de mi madre?"

Hubo silencio por unos minutos hasta que Sara apretó el timbre, de paso que le daba la mano a Grissom porque él lo estaba sosteniendo.

"Catherine Willows" dijo Sara sonriendo

"Correcto, recuerden que estas preguntas están escritas en primera persona por Lindsey" dijo Hodges

"¡No puedo creer que no supieras mi nombre!" dijo Cath golpeando el brazo de Warrick

"Hey, no puedo creer que no supieras tu nombre" dijo éste

Hubieron preguntas realmente duras como por ejemplo ¿Quién fue el inventor del fax? O dónde fue la primera vez que se jugó baseball oficialmente y cosas así que solamente Grissom podía saber.

"Alguien quiere mucho a su tío Grissom" dijo Brass luego de escuchar a Grissom responder una pregunta sobre bichos

"Lo adora" dijo Cath

"Primero Sofía, luego Greg, ahora Lindsey, cada vez son más jóvenes, ¿Por qué todos te desea tanto?" le preguntó Sara al oído, haciendo que Grissom se comenzara a sonrojar un poco

"Dile al bichito que yo también la quiero mucho" dijo Grissom para que Cath escuche

Los puntajes eran bastante… variados, a la cabecera estaban Cath y Warrick, seguidos muy cerca por Nick y Mía a quienes el equipo de Linus y Sally les pisaba los talones. Greg, Archie, Brass y Sofía simplemente habían perdido la esperanza de alcanzarlos y habían dejado de jugar. Estaban entrado a la sección de cartas verdes, que según las instrucciones de Lindsey eran las preguntas de bonus para que se definan dos equipos para la final. Las preguntas de bonus constaban en que Hodges diera una palabra y cualquiera de los integrantes de los equipos cantara una canción con es palabra, los dos primeros grupos en completar 10 puntos pasaban a la final (cada canción valía un punto).

"Primera palabra" dijo Hodges y miró extrañado la tarjeta "Cucaracha"

Sara apretó el timbre y comenzó a cantar "La cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar, porque no tiene, porque le falta, la patita de atrás" cantaba riendo

'Y llega a mi corazón con canciones sobre insectos' pensaba Grissom al oírla cantar

"Punto, la segunda palabra… material"

Cath sonó su timbre y comenzó a cantar al ritmo de Madona "Material girl" se escuchaba en la sala.

"Bandido"

Nick tocó su timbre pero fue algo tarde dado que Warrick lo hizo unos segundos antes

"Seré tu amante bandido, bandido, corazón, corazón malherido, seré tu amante que muere cautivo" (Miguel Bosé, Amante Bandido)

"Palabra: Razón"

Esta vez era el tiempo de Grissom para fastidiar a Cath

"Discutes sin razón quieres llevar el control, en tus manos no no no, no voy a bailar. Me haces sentir mal luego yo pido perdón siendo tu la única culpable de la situación…" (Líbido, Como un perro)

"¿¡Perdón!" dijo Cath tratando de parecer insultada pero son una sonrisa resplandeciente

"Oh tu sabes que sostienes mi corazón mi querida Cath" dijo Grissom arrodillándose frente a ella y extendiendo su mano en tono de burla

"Oh, sí claro" dijo Cath rechazando su mano y sentándose más cerca de Warrick, si eso era físicamente posible.

Una serie de canciones luego, el grupo de Cath y Warrick ya estaba a salvo y empatados a 8 puntos cada uno estaban los otros dos equipos.

"La palabra es error" dijo Hodges

"Tengo una mala noticia, no fue de casualidad yo quería que nos pasara y tú tú, lo dejaste pasar" comenzó a cantar Sara "No quiero que me perdones, y no me pidas perdón"

"No me niegues que me buscaste, nada de esto, nada de esto fue un error" completó Grissom desde su sillón dado que ella había estado mirándolo al cantar (Coti y Andés Calamaro, Nada de esto fue un error)

"La palabra es… verano"

"Era una tarde tonta y caliente, de esas que te quema el sol la frente, era el verano del 97 y yo me moría por verte. Mi única idea era camelarte, era llevarte a cualquier parte" cantaba Nick mirando a Mia mientras empataban con el otro equipo. (Estopa, La raja de tu falda)

"De acuerdo todos, esta es la definitiva… la palabra es… beso. Cath tu hija tiene palabras un tanto raras"

Hubo silencio en la sala por un momento hasta que Sara sonó su timbre y miró a Grissom haciendo que éste no pudiera desprender la mirada de sus ojos, esta canción iba directamente para él.

"Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol, me pediste que te diera un beso, con lo baratos que salen mi amor, qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos, pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós, un placer coincidir en esta vida…" (La oreja de Van Gogh, Rosas)


	7. El juego de Cath II

**Fiesta en casa de Gil**

**Capítulo VII: El juego de Cath**

**Parte 2**

La ronda final era entre el equipo CW y el GS, habían alrededor de unas treinta tarjetas rojas que al ser finalizadas se acabaría el juego y el equipo que tuviese más puntos sería el ganador, en el caso extraño que los dos equipos empataran irían a la tarjeta azul que nadie sabía para qué servía, pero en fin, eso se vería más adelante.

La modalidad del juego también cambió un poco, los participantes seguían teniendo que tocar el timbre pero esta vez tenían que correr hacia el timbre. Siendo ese un cuarto lleno de científicos, las distancias de los sillones de los equipos fueron medidas rigurosamente para que ninguno tenga ni un centímetro de ventaja. Si ver las peleas en la piscina había sido muy divertido ver las "peleas" mentales de la trivia era algo mucho más divertido todavía, después de todo ¿Cuántas veces podrías ver a Grissom cantando canciones de bichos? O a Cath desempolvando sus habilidades de bailarina.

Los sillones estaban uno al costado del otro y los concursantes estaban listos para salir corriendo a tocar el timbre.

"Primera pregunta, ¿Cuáles son los órganos, que… nunca dejan de crecer?"

Grissom y Cath salieron a toda marcha, Grissom estaba a punto de llegar al timbre cuando Cath se le subió el la espalda con la intención de tocar el timbre primero, sin embargo ella no pensó que Grissom fuera a voltearse inhabilitando su acceso al timbre.

"Nariz y oídos" dijo Grissom "Cath ¿Te puedes bajar de mi espalda?"

"Pero si de todas maneras tienes que regresar…" dijo una victoriosa Cath mientras usaba a Grissom como un caballo

"Quiero hacer una observación" dijo Sofía "¿Lo que hizo Cath no es trampa?"

"No sé, no importa, a ver, segunda pregunta: ¿Quién dijo 'Sin perdón no hay amor y sin amor no hay perdón'?"

Esa era una pregunta demasiado fácil para Grissom pero cuando se estaba parando Sara ya había salido disparada para el timbre, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro recordando la ocasión en la que habían discutido esa frase.

"_Déjame decirte que el hombre estaba completamente loco" dijo Sara mientras cerraba el file de su último caso_

"_¿Lo dices porque perdonó a su mujer y pagó la fianza?" preguntó Grissom, aunque para decir verdad si era algo extraño que el hombre haya pagado la fianza de su mujer después de todo lo que ella había hecho_

"_Sí, quiero decir, la mujer lo engañó durante años de años, lo estafó, le mintió"_

"_No hay perdón sin amor y no hay amor sin perdón"_

"_¿Quién dijo eso?"_

"Bryant McGill" dijo la voz de Warrick, haciendo que Grissom volviese a la realidad

"Ahora ¡ESO es trampa!" dijo Sara que seguía tomada de la cadera. Mientras que ella había salido corriendo, Warrick se había acordado de quien había dicho esa frase y al ver que Sara estaba más cerca del timbre que él, estiró su largo brazo y tomándola de la cadera la jaló hacia él, tomándola cautiva.

"Niños, niños, una trampa más de esas y les quito un punto" dijo Hodges.

Unos minutos después las cosas estaban tensas, los puntajes eran 14 por parte de Warrick y Cath y 13 por parte de Sara y Grissom. Nadie podía creer que ni Sara ni Grissom supieran el orden de creación de los parques de Disney, quedaba una sola tarjeta porque hubo preguntas que ningún equipo pudo responder.

"Bien, si Cath y Warrick responden esta entonces ganan, si no pasamos a la tarjeta azul" dijo Hodges, la ansiedad se sentía el en aire, la competitividad era increíble. "Si yo, o sea Lindsey, fuese un perro, ¿Qué raza de perro sería?" preguntó Hodges "Cath, tu hija sí que tiene imaginación"

Hubo silencio por dos minutos, no había límite de tiempo para esta pregunta porque había que aceptarlo, era bastante extraña y difícil.

Cath fue lentamente hacia el timbre "Un Beagle, tal vez lo haya puesto como Beattle"

"Lo siento Cath, tu respuesta es incorrecta. Grissom todavía les queda una oportunidad"

"_¡¡Tío Gil mira la cosa peluda!" dijo Lindsey desde el auto_

"_¿Qué cosa peluda Linds?" preguntó Grissom_

"_En la tienda de mascotas, el perrito peludo"_

"_Ese es un Pastor Aleman"_

"_Para mí siempre será la cosa peluda" dijo Lindsey sonriendo mientras el auto avanzaba_

"Pastor Alemán, la cosa peluda" dijo Grissom luego de tocar el timbre

"Eso es… increíble pero cierto. Supongo que pasaremos a… la tarjeta azul" dijo Hodges

"¡¡¡RECESO!" gritó Greg mientras iba por algo de tomar

Entre todos pusieron los muebles de Grissom en sus sitios y se sirvieron unos tragos. Greg y Archie encontraron el Vodka de Grissom y se prepararon unos Screwdrivers, Sara le dijo a Grissom que le preparase algo y que la sorprendiera con ello, a lo cual él accedió sin ningún problema. Un par de shots más tarde todos estaban listos para ver lo que sería la última ronda del juego de trivia, que nadie podía negar que estaba muy interesante.

"De acuerdo, acá dice que cada equipo debe elegir un representante" dijo Hodges

"¿Quieres ir tu o voy yo?" preguntó Grissom

"Ve tú, gana para mí" dijo Sara sonriéndole

Grissom salió al frente y se encontró con Cath quien tenía una sonrisa media maliciosa o burlona en el rostro.

"De acuerdo, tiene que mantener una conversación utilizando cada uno solo una palabra, y esta palabra tiene que acabar en "me" por ejemplo, si alguien dice "háblame" la otra persona puede responder "respóndeme", ¿Entendido?"

"¡¡Que si no saben la palabra se quiten una prenda!" dijo Greg mirando a Cath

"¡NO! ¡No, no, no! Ella tiene mucha más ropa que yo" dijo Grissom

"Por eso mismo" le respondió Sofía

"Quien no puede responder hace que pierda su equipo y listo" dijo Warrick

"Tienen 5 segundos para decir su palabra sino pierden" completó Sara

"Bueno, ahí tienen las reglas" dijo Hodges

Grissom le dijo a Cath que el no tenía ningún problema con que ella comenzara, es más le dijo que "las damas primero" y a lo que Cath le respondió que su caballería no le abriría paso a su victoria. Tiraron una moneda al aire y Cath ganó, Grissom sonrió porque después de todo había logrado su cometido. Cath tomó aire mientras planeaba su estrategia 'Gil no es un hombre de mucha agilidad cuando esta nervioso, pongámoslo nervioso entonces' pensó mientras sonreía.

"Entretenme" dijo Cath

Grissom levantó las cejas y le sonrió igual de pícaro "Háblame"

"Descúbreme"

"Investígame"

"Conóceme" dije Cath guiñándole un ojo

"Entiéndeme"

"Sedúceme"

"Caliéntame" 'Dos pueden jugar este juego Cath' pensó Grissom

"Abrázame" dijo Cath abriendo los brazos

"Quiéreme" dijo abrazándola

"Ámame"

"Olvídame" 'Mi amor va solamente para una persona' dijo saliendo del abrazo

"Perdóname" dijo con voz de súplica

"Báilame" dijo Grissom riendo mientras veía la cara de sorpresa de Catherine

"¡Escúchame!" dijo riendo tratando de hacer que Gil deje de reír

"Oblígame" dijo Gil sin dejar de reír

"¡Atiéndeme!" dijo Cath tratando de captar su atención

"Cállame" dijo Cath tratando de retarlo

"Siénteme" dijo Grissom

"Tócame" 'Vamos a ver que tanto puede tomar' pensó Cath

"Bésame" le dijo Grissom con su mirada seductora y poniendo una mano es su cintura

"Siénteme" dijo Cath 'Lo beso y se queda callado, entonces pierde' pensó y luego lo atrapó en un beso

Pasaron dos segundos de silencio hasta que Grissom habló "Úsame" dijo y él atrapó a Cath en uno de los besos más intensos de su vida. Luego la dejó ir pero ella se quedó callada, había ganado.


	8. Héroes y despedidas

**Fiesta en casa de Gil**

**Capítulo VIII: Héroes y despedidas**

Una sala llena de espectadores boquiabiertos se quedó en silencio. Un minuto, dos tal vez, hasta que Archie rompió el silencio

"¡Grissom eres mi héroe!" dijo mientras salía a abrazar a Grissom

"¡Qué tal estrategia!" dijo Brass sonriendo

"Fue idea de Cath" confesó Grissom

"¿Te imaginas si esa hubiese sido Sara con Cath?" dijo Greg fantaseando

"No hubiera pasado" dijo Sara tomando a Grissom del brazo "Estoy a punto de molestarme contigo"

"Hey, tú me dijiste que ganara, y ganamos" dijo Grissom pasando su brazo por la cintura de Sara

"Grissom tengo que decirte, ese fue uno de los besos más intensos que he recibido ¿Quién sabría que lo tenías en ti?"

Sara tomó a Grissom de la mano y lo llevó a fuera, estaban por el borde de la piscina y la luz de la luna era lo único que los iluminaban, bueno además de los reflectores de la piscina. Estaban bastante cerca y Sara seguía tomando la mano de Grissom cuando Greg apareció por ahí cerca 'Ahora o nunca' pensó Sara mientras hacía un giro de la nada y trataba de botar a Grissom a la piscina. Siendo Grissom más fuerte que ella logró hacer que Sara de una vuelta alrededor suyo y estaba lista para tirarla a la piscina cuando Sara se agarró del brazo de Greg e hizo que él también cayera con ella.

"Gracias Grissom ¡Gracias!" dijo un mojado pero feliz Greg que estaba siendo abrazado por Sara

"¡No vale!" dijo Sara saliendo de la piscina y encontrando a todo un público atrás de Grissom, quien no podía parar de reírse, hacía tiempo que no se reía tanto "Y esta era la única ropa seca que tenía"

"Al final de pasillo a la derecha" dijo Cath mientras caminaba hacia la casa con Sara

"Cath, ¿Para qué le dices donde esta mi cuarto?" preguntó Grissom mientras las alcanzaba

"Porque no quieres que Sara se resfríe y porque al final es tu culpa que este mojada y porque tu sabes lo que pasaron la ropa blanca mojada"

Grissom cerró los ojos y se acordó que Sara llevaba una falda blanca, y que Greg estaba mirando a Sara desde que salieron de la piscina.

Cath y Sara entraron al cuarto de Grissom. La cara de Sara le hacía parecer como si acabase de entrar al Museo del Louvre por la admiración que emanaba, observaba cada cosa detenidamente, sus muebles de madera oscura, su cama con sábanas blancas y azules, su mesa de noche con un libro que de seguro ya sabía de memoria.

"Deja de mirar esto como un museo Sara, Grissom se va a poner más nervioso de lo que esta porque estas en su cuarto si es que no nos apuramos" dijo Cath, no en un tono de reproche pero como amiga, además el pobre Grissom de verdad estaba nervioso.

Sara sonrió a la idea de un Grissom nervioso por tenerla en su cuarto. Miró a Cath que estaba paseando entre sus cajones con toda la naturalidad del mundo y fue entonces cuando Sara se dio cuenta de toda la ropa que estaba en la cama de Grissom, el orden era similar al que había tenido ella en su cuarto cuando Cath la había llevado de compras. Cath le dio un polo y unos boxers antes de salir del cuarto y vio la cara de sorpresa de Sara.

"Grissom nunca los ha usado, estaban al fondo de su cajón" dijo Cath "No te preocupes" y la dejó sola para que se cambie.

Cerrando la puerta tras Catherine, Sara observó una vez más el dormitorio, asombrada por el orden pero después de todo, era Grissom de quien estaba hablando, el hombre que organizaba sus libros por orden alfabético de los autores y luego por los títulos de cada obra. Se puso los boxers que le quedaban grandes y dobló el elástico para ponerlos un poco más a su medida, se puso el polo azul y se lo amarró a la cintura, dejó su ropa mojada en el baño para que se seque y salió a donde estaban todos.

"Oh Dios mío, Sara Sidle esta usando ropa interior que yo compré" dijo Greg al verla, Grissom se quedó callado, había perdido las palabras

"¡Ok, son las 3 am y tenemos que trabajar en la noche, todos a sus casas!" dijo una vez que recuperó el habla "Tú, siéntate" le dijo suavemente a Sara

Grissom se paró al costado de la puerta sosteniéndola abierta, uno a uno sus colegas fueron saliendo, un sacudón de manos entre hombres y un cálido beso en la mejilla para las mujeres. Cada uno tomaba sus pertenencias que estaban en la entrada y se retiraban hacia sus autos, al final sólo podía ver dos autos, el de Sara y el de Sofía.

"Fue una fiesta interesante, felicitaciones" dijo Sofía mientras agarraba sus cosas

"Uhm gracias" dijo Grissom sosteniendo la puerta

"Hasta más tarde Grissom" dijo Sofía y le dejó un beso plantado en la mejilla, marcando con lápiz labial la silueta de sus labios.

Al entrar a la sala vio a Sara sentada en el gran sofá en el que se había sentado cuando recién entró, tomó asiento junto a ella que estaba entre sentada y echada en el sofá y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Esta vez no era ese silencio incómodo que tenían tantas veces en el laboratorio sino que era un silencio que indicaba comodidad y que no hacían falta las palabras. Sara volteó la mirada a donde estaba Grissom y encontró a sus ojos mirándola a ella, puso su mano en su cara y comenzó a frotarla suavemente.

"¿Tiza?" preguntó Grissom recordando su episodio en la construcción

"No, Sofía" dijo mientras removía el resto de lápiz de labio

"Algo sofocante" dijo Grissom tomando la mano de Sara que aún estaba en su cara

"Es tarde, debería irme"

"O muy temprano" dijo Grissom siguiéndola hacía la puerta, donde le soltó la mano porque ella debía coger sus cosas. "Tu ropa…"

"Luego veremos como hacemos con eso" dijo Sara mirando la puerta que ahora estaba abierta.

Sara comenzó a avanzar hacia la calle pero se detuvo un momento, miró a Grissom y puso su mano donde la había puesto para remover el lápiz de labio.

"¿Sofía?" preguntó Grissom algo extrañado

"No, Sara" dijo Sara cerrando el espacio entre ellos y dándole un beso

Grissom estaba a punto de corresponder el beso cuando sonó el teléfono. Sara se apartó esperando que el fuese a contestar, después de todo podría haber sido el trabajo pero él se quedó con ella, dejando que la contestadota tome la llamada.

"Hey Griss, la próxima fiesta es en mi casa" sonó la voz de Greg

"Buenas noches" dijo Sara dándole otro corto beso, sin dejarle tiempo para responderlo 'Después de todo, esta noche sí cayó, y yo caí de nuevo' pensó Sara mientras caminaba hacia su camioneta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Grissom cerró la puerta luego de ver la camioneta de Sara desaparecer por la calle, estaba esperando con ansias la fiesta de Greg.

FIN

A/N: Los reviews me encantan y son bien recibidos, por favor dejen sus reviews para poder saber que les pareció el fic.

GSR


End file.
